Incendia Pinochet
Incendia Pinochet is a recent migrant to the Principality from the ISSP, and a noteable historical figure. Personal History Formerly known as Isolus, Incendia started off as an activist for the Robloxian Communist Party, and rose to its second in command under Soviet1922. After his retirement, she ran the party until its merge into the Central Communist Committee of Roblox. Building links to other Communist groups, she came across the RSSR, at that time under the leadership of IamPieMan. The RSSR was currently fighting the First RSSR-IRM War, and was in need of support. Realising that her intellectual skill could be useful in the war, she infiltrated the IRM at the rank of General, disguised as a man in order to more easily gain respect. Through service to the IRM, and her key role in the establishment of the Allemand Empire, she gained the trust of Emperor Lewisado, and she was promoted to the rank of Field Marshal. Steadily gaining influence through tactical skill and firm discipline, she was given temporary command of the Empire when Lewisado was temporarily absent. Lewisado returned, and she handed over her control with no fuss. Then, crisis. Lewisado had decided to invade Merryville, and the troops were terrorising the people of the town. Stepping in as a commanding officer, the invasion was made more peaceable, and through her influence, the first invasion was eventually halted. Pushing back several more invasions, Incendia became more active in Merryville, meeting many who would know her better in her future role in the Free State of St Paul and beyond. Challanged by her insistence on keeping Merryville safe from invasion, other Allemand Field Marshals conspired to reveal that Incendia was in fact a woman, and this led to her discovery, and near-execution. Forced into a corner, she made the only choice she could that would maintain her road to the command (and eventual destruction) of Allemand, and agreed to marry Lewisado. Satisfied that she was trustworthy, Lewisado once more passed the reins of Allemand to Incendia, allowing her to cement her control, and gain group ownership. Here she faced a moral dilemma, whether to keep the power, and the money pouring into the Empire, or to destroy it, and complete her mission. After a month, during which the Allemand Empire reached its peak, Incendia destroyed the empire, exiling all of its members, and closing the group permanently. Lewisado was permanently banned, and the entire Empire was destroyed. It was then that she moved to Merryville, returned to her roots as a Communist activist, and began to settle down in the wake of her victory. But this peace would not last long. Merryville was continually assaulted from the refounded empire in its several forms. Eventually, owing to her lack of resources, even she could not prevent the slide of Merryville. Angered, Incendia closed her previous account, Isolus, and went back to the now rebuilding Austratt Empire. Revealing herself after becoming a top-ranked General again, she professed her regret for destroying the Empire, preferring to be a reformist from the inside. Lewisado, in his next stable account, HerrKreig, refused to change, so once again she was forced to attack the Austratt Empire directly. Dealing huge damage, and nearly causing its total collapse on several occasions, she was eventually disheartened, and once again wished to retire from large-scale politics. This time, she moved to the Free State of St Paul, and met with old acquaintances Bananaman65, WickedAang, Tyro76, and Necronites. Fascinated with the internal workings of the nation, she once again disguised herself as male, becoming a cardinal in the Catholic Church group, Stati Pontifici. Eventually tiring of this, she revealed herself, and took on the role of commander of the Secret Police, the Judicial Inquisition. When MikhailGorbachev was betrayed by group holder ShadowRaven, she worked closely with Bananaman65 to re-establish the FSSP as the Independent State of St Paul, herself suggesting the name of the State. The Judicial Inquisiton was merged into the Department of State Security when the Union of Columbia was founded, and Incendia was placed as its head. Much of her work with the Judicial Inquisition and the Department of State Security is still classified, though she is credited with repulsing several invasions, the destruction of a considerable number of mafias, and defeating the Laborist and Nationalist Uprisings. When MikhailGorbachev resigned his Governorship of the ISSP, she briefly retained her post, hoping that through reforms Mikhail could be encouraged to return. She resigned when Krustev took command, her experience thwarting the Laborist Uprising giving her the knowledge that all hope for the ISSP was lost. Soon however, she came to realise the error of her ways, and returned to serve in Austratt. After much loyal and devoted service, she rose to the chairship of The Imperial Party of Kreigism, a role retained to this day. After the dramatic events leading to the end of the Holy Roman Imperium, she has vanished into relative obscurity as far as European Politics are concerned, and the sabotage of court documents suspected to have been performed by TIPOK Iron Guard agents has meant that the post-war show trials organized by the Allies have been unable to build a case against this senior Holy Roman military and political officer. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Current Role Incendia does not currently hold any governmental or authoritative roles in the Principality, mostly owing to her age and frailty. Biography Born: 19th May 1893 (aged 121) Nicknames/Pseudonyms: Isolus Father: Unknown, Records destroyed Mother: Unknown, Records destroyed Spouse: None Wealth: Undisclosed Political View(s): Ex-Kreigist Profession: Bureaucrat Place of Birth: Derbyshire, United Kingdom Religion: None Ethnicity: White British